vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gowther (Doll)
|-|Emotions Lost= |-|Emotions Restored= |-|Ten Commandments Gowther= Summary Gowther is the Goat's Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. For much of the series he completely lacked normal emotions, leading to him coming into occasional conflict with his fellow Sins because of his attempts to understand emotion. he is actually a doll created by the original Gowther, an elite demon of the Ten Commandments from millennia ago. The original Gowther granted his doll real emotions, but the doll sealed them away after an extremely unfortunate incident with Nadja Liones, the deceased sister of King Bartra. Nadja had found Gowther under the castle, 3000 years after the Holy War had ended. They spent time together and eventually fell in love, but Nadja was chronically ill and was destined to die young. After spending their last moments together in bed for the first time, Nadja died with a smile on her face. Confused and distraught, Gowther ripped his own heart out and attempted to replace Nadja's with it, just as he was caught by guards rushing to the room. He was charged with a heinous crime of lust and was later conscripted into the Sins by Meliodas. Gowther later recovered his memories and emotions, recovering his true power along with them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 6-C Name: Gowther Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Genderless, but is referred to as Male Age: At least 3500 years old Classification: Sentient Doll, Goat's Sin of Lust, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former member of the Ten Commandments Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and possibly 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Biological Manipulation (Can detach and reattach his body parts, including his head, making him difficult to kill), Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation (His magic can deal damage to the soul), Empathic Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Reversed the effects of Lightball of Love with Sense Opener), Transformation (Can change his skin color, voice, and hair), Summoning, Immunity to Empathic Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the pleasure and sleep inducement of Mael's Lightball of Love), Self-Destruction, Homing Attack, Perception Manipulation, Information Analysis, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least City level (Effortlessly cut the head off of Armor Giant Dale with a knife hand strike. Easily caught Weinheidt's magically-charged arrow). Gowther’s fighting style revolves around mental attacks which ignore conventional durability. | Island level (Has a power level of 35,400 which is in between Unsealed Base Meliodas and Critical Over Galand. Has enough magic power to assist the original Gowther in casting his forbidden spell. A combined attack from him and Post-Training King destroyed a weakened Base Chandler's magical wall at night in one shot). Gowther's fighting style revolves around mental attacks as well as damaging the soul, both of which ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Rescued Guila from Dreyfus' attack and landed his own attack on Dreyfus at the same time Dreyfus attacked him. Dodged attacks from Red Demon Hendrickson) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Post-Training King) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class | Unknown. Likely Island Class Durability: At least City level (Took no damage from a direct punch by Armor Giant Dale. Displayed no visible damage when repeatedly attacked by an angry full-sized Diane without her weapon. Should be comparable to his own physical attacks). His nature as a doll makes him hard to kill | Island level (Withstood a direct hammer strike from the possessed Post-Training Diane after she used Drole's Dance). His nature as a doll makes him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely high, possibly endless (as a doll, it is unlikely that he produces fatigue toxins, in addition, he was able to use Invasion on Dreyfus even after being impaled) Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: His glasses, Twin Bow Herritt, and Balor's Magical Eye Intelligence: An eccentric romantic at a glance, Gowther is an extremely pragmatic and logical individual, weighing options individually based on what he deems best at the time, easily altering the minds of dozens of Holy Knights who had been enhanced with Demon's Blood at once. He will also torture foes with their worst memories if he deems it necessary, showing a ruthless streak. He will even turn on his own comrades if it means accomplishing his goals, rewriting Guila's mind to forget Zeal in order to learn about what it means to have a heart and "stain" her as well as causing Diane to forget King and the Sins again. Weaknesses: His curiosity sometimes gets the best of him, causing him to make irrational decisions to discover emotions and gain "a heart", he has poor eyesight and thus requires his glasses to see and aim properly. After regaining his emotions his mentality has completely stabilized. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Balor's Magical Eye: Gowther is built with an innate version of Balor's Magical Eye, which allows him to instantly determine another's power level in terms of physical strength, magic power, and will. Carbon Dating: Gowther was able to determine how old a tree was by pressing his hand to it and rapidly analyzing it. Enhanced Memory: Gowther demonstrated his impressive memory by rapidly flipping through an entire book in order to read it. Telekinesis: Gowther has demonstrated basic telekinesis, levitating inside his massive armor and controlling it as if it was his own body. Transformation: Gowther can change his hair length and color as well as his eye color at will. Voice Mimicry: Gowther can perfectly mimic others' voices. Invasion Gowther's magic power that grants him several mind-related abilities such as illusions, memory erasure, creation, and alteration, nerve control, and telepathy. Many of Gowther's techniques are used in conjunction with his Twin Bow Herritt, although he doesn't need it to use Invasion. Gowther's magic also deals damage to the soul. * Blackout: In conjunction with Twin Bow Herritt, Gowther extends his power throughout a three mile radius, instantly incapacitating anyone within who has a spirit level less than 400 for exactly ten minutes. GowtherBlackout.png|Blackout BlackoutEffects.png|renders everyone without a strong enough will Blackout3.png|unconscious ** Blackout Arrow: Gowther focuses Blackout into an energy arrow which he fires into his target's head to render them unconscious. This technique was able to knock pseudo-sun Escanor unconscious. *'Breaker Off:' Gowther completely immobilizes his target by blocking the connection between their nerves for ten seconds. * Broadcast: Gowther fires a thin beam of light that threads its way through everyone he wishes to communicate with, allowing him to transmit his thoughts to everyone affected. * Illusions: Gowther can create illusions without directly hitting his target with Invasion. He created an illusory attack to fool Chandler into thinking Celestial Arrow had been fired, causing him to use Full Counter on nothing and create an opportunity for the real Arrow to hit. * Jack: Gowther fires an Invasion blast at his target, taking direct control of their nerves in order to control their movements. Enemies being controlled by another, as well as those without nerves, are unaffected by this technique. Gowther can rapidly fire several Jack projectiles. ** Gatling Jack: Gowther rapidly fires Jack in all directions without taking aim. ** Hijack: Gowther uses Herritt to enhance his Jack to the point where he can control inanimate constructs like the earth golems created by Diane. He was able to wrest control of the golems from Diane despite her skill with Creation. GowtherJack.PNG|Jack Gowther's Gatling Jack.jpg|Gatling Jack GowtherHijack.PNG|Hijack * Lost World: After Gowther uses this technique, his target's memories are gradually erased, beginning with the most recent. * Nightmare Teller: After hitting the target with an Invasion arrow or making physical contact with them, Gowther can produce nightmarish visions based on the target's most traumatic memories, trapping them in an endless nightmare. The victim is immobile and defenseless while under the effects of this technique. Even if the victim breaks free, they are left physically and mentally exhausted by the experience. File:NightmareTeller1.jpg|Traps Dreyfus in a nightmare File:NightmareTeller2.jpg|that reduces his psyche to that of a child's File:NightmareTeller3.png|and will never end * Playback: Gowther can replay his memories to others by projecting them onto a conjured screen. * Rewrite Light: Gowther uses Herritt to fire a barrage Invasion arrows, instantly rewriting the memories of those struck, causing them to perceive Gowther and his allies as friends, lovers, or whatever else Gowther needs them to be. However, these changes are only superficial, and they quickly become undone once the victims realize the inconsistencies in their memories. File:RewriteLight1.jpg|Fires Invasion arrows File:RewriteLight2.png|that rewrite the memories of the enemies File:RewriteLight3.jpg|turning them friendly * Searchlight: Gowther fires a small arrow from his finger that allows him to instantly invade the mind of the victim. He can delve into his foes' subconscious with this technique. File:Searchlight1.jpg|Allows him to File:Searchlight2.jpg|view others' minds * Sense Opener: Gowther manipulates the feelings and senses of his targets. He used this technique to reverse the pleasure and sleep-inducing effects of Mael's Lightball of Love. Weapon Twin Bow Herritt: Herritt consists of dual purple energy bows that appear at will from Gowther's hands. They do not need to be physically drawn and can be fired at the same time. Herritt greatly enhances the range of Gowther's Invasion power. * Automatic Tracking Mode: Gowther shapes Herritt into a cross by resting one hand on the other. Techniques used while this mode is activated automatically lock onto his target. Key: Emotions Lost | Emotions Restored Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Bow Users Category:Demons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users